percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Curse: Chapter 3
Chapter 3 The Next day of school the rumor about the Cyclops was buzzing intently, and more than that, there was another plot. Last night, just after everyone wasn’t around, Carlito, the old janitor of the school said he saw something strange in the Gym, when he got there he said he saw a boy that looked about 17 or 18 years old sword fighting with a Cheerleader with flaming hair and weird looking legs. Everybody was saying that the principal had the terrified janitor taken to a psychiatric facility. That rumor only made my morning felt creepy, because the bus driver I saw yesterday with the big green eye on his forehead, he was gone. An average looking guy was driving the bus I rode. I thought maybe they shifts are something, but when I got down to the Bus Stop, the weird driver was standing there, a newspaper in front of him though is single eye was intent on my face. I practically ran towards NYASA when I thought he was following me. I felt dazed and so creeped out I wasn’t concentrating on walking and when I bumped into someone, I fell back instantly and hit my butt on the hard ground. “Are you, okay?” A handsome sandy haired boy, with big orient blue eyes held out his hand for me. I took it gingerly and got myself up. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking straight.” I said then gathered my books and put them inside my bag. “It’s okay.” He smiled, showing off his dimples, “I’m Caleb Brone.” “Jada,” I said, “Jada Nicole Oliver.” “Nice to meet you, Jada.” He said gently, like one you hear from those 90’s movie. “So, are you new here?” I asked him, feeling the stares of everyone passing by. “Yeah, I am.” He said, taking out a piece of paper from the pocket of his leather jacket. “First class, Mr. Darcy on History.” “Oh, I have that class.” I told him, “I can show you the room.” His dimples deepened with his smiled, “That’ll be great. Thanks.” Just before we were about to go inside the hall, I saw a big green eye on someone’s forehead staring at me as if I were food. ---- “Jada!” I heard someone call my name; I turned around and saw Mr. Skitz walking towards me with a few sheets of paper in his hand. I sighed as he kept on waving the papers high above his head with a half annoyed half angry. When he was near me he screamed at me, “Why weren’t you in my class the other day!?” I stared at him pryingly, “What? I don’t have a class with you, Mr. Skitz.” “Nah ah!” he waved a finger in front of my face, “I took charge over Mrs. Dublin’s Class.” “You took over our Science Class?” I asked incredulously. “Yes, I did.” He replied happily. “But you hate science, Mr. Skitz.” He laughed then stopped. “Now, I do.” He smiled at me with a sinister look, “Prepare for a looongg quiz tomorrow.” I sighed and shook my head. “What’s wrong?” Andi asked, coming up to me, holding hands with Reid Daniels, her boyfriend. I heaved a sigh and gulped my coke, “Mrs. Dublin is replaced with Mr. Skitz.” I told them in an irritated tone, “He’s so strict and I like Mrs. D. She makes Science look fun.” “But, why was Mrs. Dublin replaced in the first place?” I asked a bit infuriated. “They said she saw something, what was that again?” Andi asked. I shrugged, “They said she saw a snake-woman, it got her so freaked out.” “So she left?” They nodded. I grumbled something unintelligible. Gosh, is it just me or this whole Myth Trick getting out of hand? But, is it really just a trick? --ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 07:52, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis